Mutually Beneficial Relationship
by Lyra Writes
Summary: Loki is an unabashed gold digger who is not looking to stop anytime soon. While on the hunt for a new benefactor he meets Thor, a sweet natured, handsome as all hells, millionaire. Can anyone blame Loki for sinking his claws in a little? But he quickly finds that Thor may be something else. Will Loki get in his own way? Or will Loki be able to let down his guard?


Loki could feel a gaze upon him. It was a crowded high-end bar and he was dressed to the nines, so it wasn't uncommon that he got looks. Bliss Bar always delivered. But this was a gaze that commanded his attention, more of a slow devouring than a wanton look. Loki met the gaze. A combination of piercing blue eyes, blonde hair in a bun and a charismatic grin held the gaze. Handsome, but not bright. Seems like Loki's lucky day, but now to check for the goods… watch, shoes, cufflinks. Oh, this guy has got the goods alright. Loki must have been a very good boy in his past life, if he got a chance at this guy. Classic "daddy's got money" type, and Loki had no qualms about taking some of that money for a couple of months. After all it does the economy no good locked up in a bank vault and with Loki he could be booking so many five-star trips. It's better for everyone really. He locked eyes with the handsome stranger for five seconds before smiling shyly and looking away. Something about that open smile of the stranger screamed to Loki that he was probably looking for a "boy next door" kind of guy, but no problem, Loki could be that guy for a few months.  
Mr. Handsome sidles up next to Loki, and before he could take too much notice, Loki pushes his Old Fashioned away behind him. The bartender gave him a knowing look. This wasn't his first rodeo.  
"Hi, I'm Thor, can I grab you a drink?"

Loki gave his best "innocent eyes" look and smiled openly, "I'm Loki. A beer would be great." He cringed on the inside, he hates beer but at the look of pleasant surprise, he knew it was the right answer. "Uh yeah, what kind?"  
Shit! What was a brand? "Sapporo." Shit, a foreign beer, but it was the drink of choice from his last boyfriend (although can you call them that if you had an end date in mind with no romantic feelings?). But at that Thor smile became a grin. "Sapporo, hey? Nice choice."  
'Yeah my dad went to Japan and wouldn't shut up about it, so I had to give it a try and after that it was love at first sight." Loki aimed another shy smile at Thor.  
"You don't say…" Thor grinned at Loki wolfishly. Little did Thor know who the real wolf knows. The bartender slapped their drinks down and they clinked their glasses together. God, the taste was awful, but Loki made sure none of that reflected on his face.  
"So, what's a nice guy like you doing here alone?"

"Who says I'm here alone?" Loki cursed himself for that quip. 'Cool the tongue', Loki thought to himself, 'he wants a nice, dumb guy to warm his cock for the night. Not who he actually was; competent clever and absolutely sinful. Men liked "Simple! Not Sinful!"  
There was a smile on Thor's lips, but it was half hidden by the glass as he took another sip. Loki didn't know what that smile meant, but the night was still young. "Excuse my curiosity. I am just unused to seeing gorgeous guys alone for even a minute. Where I am from, you would have a queue of guys lining up to see you." Urgh, cheesy. Loki wanted to roll his eyes. But instead he said, "You are too sweet!" And he slapped Thor's arm playfully. Oh yeah, real muscles are underneath that dinner jacket. Thor gave Loki a cheeky grin.

And so, the night went on with a bit more back and forth between the two. Loki managed to find out that Thor was the son of Odin a shipping magnet and heir to Asgard. Who were apparently looking at drone technology… blah blah bah. All that mattered was Loki's hunch was right and worth at least a few million (and when Thor was in the bathroom, Loki found out there were a couple of zeros he missed which was a pleasant surprise). After the third beer and a couple of touches, Thor was inviting him back to his place…

Loki checked his watch 2:00am perfect timing. Most people have their partners by now and it was a little too early in the morning for Thor to start another conversation with someone else. "Oh shoot! Is that the time? I really want to! But I completely forgot that I am needing to pick my brother up from the airport tomorrow morning."

Loki picked out his phone and saw that Thor was doing the same. "Can I grab your number? And we can totally arrange another time." He could feel the disappointment from Thor. Loki moved into Thor's space and brushed his hand down Thor's chest. "I have, Thursday free, I mean, if you are up for it?" Loki stroked Thor's tie, smoothing it against him.

Thor who had been sitting next to him on the bar stool, stood and took Loki's hand in his wrist and pulled him forward into a kiss. Loki's other hand went to Thor's shoulder to balance himself. Thor's free hand went to grasp Loki around his waist. The kiss was possessive, passionate, that screamed pure want and Loki wanted more. His hand on Thor's shoulder gripped at the man's dinner jacket. Fuck it. He could just enjoy this for himself. Loki returned the kiss just as passionately and used his tongue to coax moans out of Thor. This was going to be good. It wasn't impossible for Loki to turn this around and besides there were plenty of other rich fish in the sea…

* * *

Hope you like it everyone. Constructive criticisms always welcome. For a copy of the whole story please visit my account which can be found in my profile. Otherwise be on the lookout for updates every fortnight.


End file.
